Digimon: A new Horizon
by Gentle Winter Dreams
Summary: It's been five years since the King Drasil's fall. The world still remains unaware of the digital world and Digimon as well as D.A.T.S. But amid the peace something ominous brews. With the deaths of commanders Sampson and Yushima circumstances get fishier. Are the Digital and Human worlds in peril again? Will new heroes arise? My OC'S featured. Future xover 1-5. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1: Shadows under the Dawn

Author's notes:

Hey there! It's E.N.D here. It says in my profile that I'll be publishing my stories after a few months. But I've got some free time, so I thought that I can at least publish the first chapter of one of my stories. I might be a little irregular in posting chapters since my board exams are coming up. So please bear with me. This is my first story so please review and tell me if I'm making a major mess instead of a good story. Now onward with the chapter!

* * *

Digimon: A new horizon

**Chapter one: Shadows under the dawn.**

"_Sleep well young human, as destiny is calling and fate is showing the path. This is where your peace ends and begins endless trials. The fate of both worlds rests in your hands. But don't fear, your soul is the key that will unlock miracles, your heart will guide you to your destiny and your mind will let you see the truth and accept your fate. Good luck to you, the children who have inherited courage. "_

_Nothing exists but an endless field of white roses. The sweet voices murmur softly well wishes and words of encouragement. But to who? And Why? These questions were soon gently wiped away by the peace and serene beauty of the plane. The sky was a perfect azure with the golden beams of sun dancing gracefully through it. The wind was solemn and refreshing. But suddenly the scene began to move forward as though the beholder was walking. Suddenly, a large ball of flame appeared burning with a mighty golden light, and behind it was a set of scales that were also golden with a mysterious symbol on it. It slowly stood aside revealing a pale golden dove tending to some eggs. Then a light appeared, this time it was dim and pulsing and had an undefinable shadow in front of it, as though it was the nimbus of an infinitely wise being. Some other shapes began to appear, dark figure that seemed to be desperately trying to escape a cage made of an ominous, evil aura that was an extension of itself and a blazing scarlet nova. But the scene changed. Dark ominous clouds blocked the sky, the roses began to die and shadows loomed menacingly; which soon consumed the five figures leaving behind nothing but little pinpricks of light that shone like the stars. they floated towards the sky and each became one with a star that was far away in the heavens. They glowed in union and soon cleared the shadows around them but the ground lay dead and plagued by the shadows._

A girl who looked about fourteen suddenly lurched awake from her peaceful sleep. She had snow-white hair that went below her waist, currently which was messy and tied into a loose ponytail, pale and bluish silver eyes and porcelain skin. The excess of white, with her outfit of pure-white pajamas gave the impression that she'd blend in perfectly with any white surface. She was panting and little beads of sweat were visible on her face."_ What was that?" _she thought. She buried her face in her hands as she tried to remember her dream. But the memory was rapidly leaving her as though they were the lyrics of a song she had heard only once. Finally, after some time she gave up and looked at her clock only to be surprised by what it read."5:30 AM? That's usually when I get up. I guess the dream was something my mind made up just to wake me up." She sighed remembering why she always got up this early. So, she got out of bed and went to her bathroom to freshen up. She came out with her hair down and sleek and threw on a gray hoodie, a pair of trousers and sneakers of the same color. She opened the door after taking some keys, she left her room. She slowly climbed downstairs so not to wake up her parents and older brother. She exited her house, which a modern day two-story suburban house and she left closing the door behind her.

She inhaled deeply, smiling at the pale blue sky with the morning light dancing on it. She started to jog while savoring the peace and tranquility of Tokyo in the morning. After about half an hour she came back and entered her house to find it still seemingly empty. She guessed that her parents and brother had a long day at the office, since they came back home really late yesterday. Her parents both work. Her father works in their family company which is still run by his grandfather, her mother was a brain surgeon and her brother was a prodigy or "Genius" as they said, being the second youngest person to complete his studies at the California University of Technology at the age of thirteen. He currently worked as a researcher on nature-friendly technology at the age of sixteen.

After entering her room again she put off her sweaty clothes and took a quick shower. Then she put on her school uniform which consisted of a long-sleeved white shirt, an emerald-green skirt and a blazer with the school symbol embroidered on the breast-pocket. She quickly got her books and packed her bag. Some footsteps were heard that went across the hall and then downstairs signaling that her brother Dan was awake. She slowly made her way downstairs to since she still had plenty of time before her school and saw Dan sitting at the table dressed but seemingly on the verge of falling asleep. She giggled and gently woke him up. "you know, you could always get a holiday. You're already overworking yourself." She said smiling. "I know Annie but I can't were nearly done with the prototype and after the test today I can take a week off." "Well that's good. Who would do all the work at the institute if you fall sick?" she joked. "Ha ha very funny but my fellow researchers do just as much work as I do. Anyway, since mom and dad are having a lie-in I guess we'll have to make breakfast, and fast too or you'll be late." He said. Annelise smiled and obliged.

After breakfast she left for school. She went to the Constantine Imperial Institute which was situated just a short distance. Annelise was still thinking about the dream but her train of thought was put to a stop by two loud voices. She mentally sweatdropped seeing two people coming towards her while bickering in audible voices. They were a teenage boy and girl about her age, both of them had similar cherry-brown hair (you know, light brown with a hint of red.), the boy's hair was rather long and reached below his ears and the girl's hair reached about mid-way of her back and was held in a high ponytail. They also had a rare shade of sea-foam green eyes, though the boy's eyes were a tad lighter. Without saying a word she began to walk with two of her best friends Julius and Madison Tyler. Annelise, at an attempt to break them up (and announce her presence, since they haven't even noticed her though they've been walking together for five minutes.) said, "Hi Julius, Maddie. Have you finished the assignment they gave us the other day?" The twins named Julius and Madison finally noticed her and said hi. Then, before they could converse any further, they met another friend and classmate Lance. "Hi guys." He said in greeting and then turned to the twins. "You know, pent up anger is a dangerous thing. You should let it all out. I bet some people in America didn't hear you." He said deceivingly seriously. The twins, being used to this kind of jokes because of their long-term friendship just rolled their eyes. So they started walking together talking about one thing or another. Soon they had reached their school and entered the large building.

The day was like any other and was uneventful to say the least. The day was soon over and they all left for home. Annelise reached home and found to her surprise her older brother in the living room. "So how was your day?" He asked. "Fine" she said still surprised. Dan, noticing this smiled and said "We finished early. It was a success." "Congratulations! So you're free for the week?"

"Yep."

"That's great!" She exclaimed happily. Annelise was pleased since it usually got lonely in the house and when she was younger, her brother would keep her company since their parents usually kept busy and her friends could rarely visit for personal reasons. So she saw her brother as a friend and parent even at present (Though she couldn't talk to her brother about some deeply personal matters and things he wasn't interested in but he still was a good substitute.). She quickly changed and did her homework. After that she went downstairs to vatch some T.V since it was too early to start dinner. She found Dan already flicking through channels but stopping at some news coverage as she sat down beside him on the couch. The newsreader read some news about some recent happenings and all that which were enlightening but boring. Then the reporter said something that gave Annelise a bad feeling.

"And now, we regretfully announce that long-term police chief and ex-commander of the mysterious D.A.T.S, whose purpose is still kept secret by the government, Richard Sampson has met an untimely demise, just weeks after the death of Hiroshi Yushima, another member of the mysterious D.A.T.S. Due to this we have reason to believe that there a chain killer on the loose, targeting those who have anything to do with D.A.T.S. Though we have tried to interview other members of D.A.T.S Spencer Damon, Yoshino Fujieda, Miki Kurosaki, Megumi Shirakawa, they and their families have refused to say anything. Now let's go to Fujitaka Tsukimo who's currently at the scene of the crime…"

"Let's not watch this." Dan uncomfortably said. Annelise just nodded as he changed the channel. She did not know what to think, she didn't know any of them but she felt that her dream and the deaths of two people are related. Though it defies all logic she knew with her very being that something ominous was happening.

But little did she know how much she was right.

_**END chapter 1**_

Please review!

TTFN ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Old friends, old enemies

**Authors Notes: **

First of all I would like to apologize for some errors in the first chapter. For those people who do not wish to re-read chapter 1 I'd like to clarify that the name of the girl is Madison not Julia. I kinda got confused 'cus my annoying sis was outdoing herself again by making hell break loose in the house. I'm so glad that I am able to post another chapter before 2013. Thank goodness that mom's letting me relax with Eid coming up. So without further ado, let's move on to the second chapter! (Oh and just to clarify, I'm going to use different kinds of names but the main characters all have either English or Japanese names. Also this fic is a direct sequel of season 5 and an attempt on synchronizing the different seasons so they seem to belong to the same universe. I'm kinda tired with the multiverse theory. But that comes a lot later.)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Old friends old enemies and a forgotten past**

The next day, Annelise had the same dream. And like before the details just kept slipping away. The only difference was that she felt an odd sensation after waking up. It felt like she was trying to remember something but her mind just kept going blank after the vaguest flashes of images as swift as a dragonfly leaving a ripple on water. But like before, she shook off the feeling, mainly since she thought it as a waste of time. So, following her daily (Weekdaily to be more accurate) routine, she prepared for the day ahead.

While walking to school she found the twins, yet again arguing about something trivial. Well, it was to be expected, as there was never a day in memory when the two would leave each other be.

"Oh lighten up Julius, It's not my fault that you sleep like a hibernating bear. I had to do it!"

"You had to slap me to wake me up? Couldn't you try something more subtle like shaking me awake or something like that?"

"I could've, I guess but-." Madison said defensively but was cut off by none other than Lance Bane. "Ah, I guess the apocalypse is still a day away." He said in his usual deceivingly serious voice. "I guess so, Mr. Sarcasm, since you didn't fail to make an unnecessary wise crack." Julius said angrily. "You know, there's a limit to how much we can stand." "But since you two are my friends, that limit is far beyond human capabilities." Lance said matter-of-factly. "You know, it's despicable how you use the friendship trump-card every time." Julius said grumpily. "Well life stinks, so get used to it." Julius was about to retaliate when Anelise decided to put her foot down. "Guys, could you give this a rest? I'm getting a headache from all this." All of them looked a little surprised, as Annelise usually had inhuman patience. They decided to walk in silence, as it was one of those rare occasions when Annelise expressed annoyance at their rather regular arguments. While most people would think that the headache thing was an excuse, but it really was true. The memory of the dream was still vague but fresh in her mind, which was still creating the unusual sensation. She kept really quiet all along the way, which worried her friends a little. "Annie, are you feeling alright? What's wrong?" Annelise was pulled out of her reverie by the question. "Ye-yeah, I'm fine why do you ask? She stuttered, feeling that her friends would find the things with the dream a little odd. "You know Annelise, you should at least _try_ to sound convincing when lying." Lance stated calmly. Annelise blushed. Though she didn't realize it, it was common knowledge that she was a terrible liar when it came to saving her skin. Though every one of them knew that she was lying as Lance stated, they did not question her farther since it was also very rare for her to be keeping something from them. So, in relative silence they reached the foreboding building of Constantine Institute.

It was easily the most prestigious school in Japan and most students would think that you are a genius if were to tell them that you studied there. But to tell you the truth, all of the students knew that one only needed that if he did not have parents and relatives with good connections. So, it was like any other school from the inside with a real jacked-up exterior. So there are bullies, flunkies, pranksters, stuck-up brats there like any old school, but since the school had a certain reputation to keep they did not tolerate anything that crosses a certain line.

Annelise was starting to feel dizzy and thought that it was the thoughts lingering about the dream was the cause of her discomfort. She remembered that the last time she had pushed those thoughts away and so the day went by comfortably. So she did the same today and started to feel better. To tell you the truth, it's hard for any teen to keep his or her mind fixed on an out of sight problem, especially with some problems that are clearly in sight.

"Hey White Witch! Did you get some dye and plan to take a tan? Or do you plan on staying like a walking piece of chalk forever?" Came a shrill voice. Annelise closed her eyes, doing what most people didn't think she needed to do, praying for patience. The shout came from her least favorite person in the world, Rita Williams. "Here we go again." Annelise thought exasperatedly. It was common knowledge that Rita hated Annelise unconditionally and indefinitely since the second grade, but for what reason was still unknown. Though her friends, Madison prominent amongst them feel that her animosity for Annelise was stemmed from jealousy. Madison nearly jumped her when she suggested some thing very rude once but Annelise on her part kept a steady façade by ignoring the insults and taunts, much to the annoyance of most people who feel that Rita was crossing boundaries. Thankfully, Rita's constant war against her is not aided by any of her friends-cum-followers. Of course, any person would get tired of taunting a person who doesn't even take any notice.

"Really Annie, why you don't say anything? That total _cow_ deserves to get thrown off from the top of Tokyo Tower." Madison said with clenched teeth. "She's right you know, it's been going on for to long." Julius said, relatively calmly as they entered their classroom. "You know very well she tried to bury the hatchet on many occasions but that Rita just wont listen. So Annelise's approach is the most sensible and mature." Lance said as he turned away from the classroom door and left (He had a different class for first period). "Bury the hatchet!" Madison exclaimed as she sat on her seat. "We should bury _her_ and just be done with it." "I almost agree as well, if the school wasn't as strict I bet she would've done something a lot more horrible by now I just wonder why she hates you so much, you two were friends until the second grade." Julius said worriedly. Annelise didn't answer.

The first few classes went by uneventfully (if you did not count Rita giving snide remarks in loud whispers and the little argument the twins had during Chemistry). At lunch they sat at their usual table and started eating all the while ignoring a few things (Rita still was making rude comments about Annelise's appearance at every chance). An Indian looking girl with very short black hair black eyes and a dark skin tone approached them when Madison asked if she could empty her bento box on top of Rita's head. "Madison," the girl started "Oh hi Himani." They greeted. Himani smiled a little but said in a business like tone "I hope you're ready, today were having a good practice session and I'm taking no excuses." "OK." Madison said gloomily. "Hey, perk up will you? How are you gonna cheer with that moping face?" Said Himani. "I don't want to. You know I just joined the cheer-leading squad since the stupid school has a rule that you have to join a school club as an extra curricular activity. _And,_" She looked a few tables away sourly. "I don't want to be on any team with her on it." "You listen here Tyler. You are not leaving the team, the soccer tournaments are coming up soon and we can't train up any one in such short notice, besides you are fairly good so you should stick to it. So just kick your personal problems in the butt and get yours to our usual place after school." Himani snapped. "I think we should check if she's mentally well or not." Madison said grumpily. "She's so tomboyish but she still like's _cheerleading _of all things?" "Well, just because cheerleaders are usually stereotypes it doesn't mean they all are. And just the same goes for the tomboy thing you said." Annelise said reprovingly. "Yeah, yeah…"

So to sum it up, the day was normal as any day would be.

A few days later, Annelise woke up again to the same dream. She kept usually ignoring them, favoring her mental peace. But it was getting harder and a harder. She looked up, giving her head a shake and saw her watch. She stared for a heartbeat and "Eeeeep! I'm late!" She shrieked and dashed around the room to get ready.

Meanwhile her brother was downstairs with her parents having breakfast when they heard her shriek. "Annelise?" Dan asked as he got up abandoning his toast. Suddenly a green and white blur shot down the stairs as he was making his way toward them, which turned out to be Annelise. She said, "Late- why didn't anyone wake me- have to skip breakfast." Annelise was frantically putting on her shoes while Dan tried to figure out what she was saying. "Do you have- hey wait-Annie! Annelise!" He said as she dashed out of the house. "Wait! Today's a Sunday!" He yelled but to no avail, she seemingly didn't hear him. "Wow" His father, Mr. Reinhart said. "I really didn't know she could run that fast." "That's not the point! She's getting really absent minded. I think some kind of pressure is getting to her." His mother Mrs. Reinhart said. "I think she needs to get out more, I wonder why those friends of hers don't go anywhere together much nowadays." Dan said shrewdly. "Well that could be dealt with when she comes back. Somebody's probably waiting for her there, it's not the first time this has happened." Mr. Reinhart said. "Speaking of getting out more, what did your friends say when you suddenly appeared after not bothering to speak to them for so long?" Mrs. Reinhart asked seriously. "In my defense, it was a very important project and total focus was needed." "I didn't ask for an explanation, just their reactions." "Better than expected I guess." He said wryly. "Adrian gave me the silent treatment, Hikaru and Ryu nearly bit my head off and finally Chiharu punched me so hard that I think the bruise from it is permanent." Dan said, and his parents started laughing.

A few minutes later Annelise entered the house. "So how was school?" Dan asked playfully. "Oh shut up Danny." Annelise said grumpily and stomped to her room, mot before throwing a book at Dan's smirking face.

Later that day, Annelise surprised but thrilled to find out that her friends had free time today and would like to go to the mall to hang out. So she got dressed and prepared to go out. But she found out that Dan was also planning to go to the same mall to pick up a few things. So she reluctantly agreed to go together. Though they were close, Annelise found her brother annoying on most locations like any other sister would. Unexpectedly, They met Annelis's friends on the way, but Annelise was frankly glad, it actually stopped her brother from going on about some unimportant subject.

Annelise was very glad to be able to spend a normal day with her friends. But fate had something very different in store.

As they reached near the mall the wind suddenly picked up. "What the freak!" Annelise heard Madison exclaim trying to cling on to her hat as the wind started becoming more and more vicious. They all yelled as they were blown off by a huge gale, but miraculously, nothing other than them seemed to be effected. Annelise felt herself flying higher and higher as the winds made her spiral uncontrollably. She was on the verge of tears and losing her lunch when the direction changed and she felt land. She landed surprisingly gently on her face and rolled on her back when she thought the winds had stopped. "What was that?" She groaned. As she shook her head to clear it she saw that she was in a dark alleyway. Feeling alarmed, she got up and attempted to leave while brushing off dirt from her clothes as something caught her eye.

Lance landed in a different alleyway but unlike Annelise, he was fascinated for the peculiarity of the circumstances. He looked around, scanning his surroundings carefully with his sharp and handsome lavender eyes as he ran a hand through his rather long front hair, which is shorter at the back. He found what looked like an egg. It was violently purple, with black foggy pattern. A single bat-like emblem emblazoned what he guessed was it's front.

The twins slowly moved closer to the egg, which was chocolate brown and pale green in color. They touched the egg cautiously at the same time.

Dan touched the egg he found, which was pale pink with some gold patterns that looked like vines spreading through it. It felt warm to the touch, about as warm as an average human's body. This contradicted Dan's theory of it being a fake. It suddenly started to glow.

Annelise was almost blinded as her egg, which was white with small snowflake patterns and a vinyl rose pattern on it's front, started to glow. As the warm glow engulfed the cold shadowy alleyway, Annelise saw the things that were eluding her memory for so long.

_A giant but calm looking creature was floating somewhere in the city. It let out a roar and the sheer force of it broke apart almost all of the building in the vicinity. A ten-year-old Annelise saw this on the television and her parents became alarmed. Shortly after she and her family evacuated from the city. She looked around but could not find the person she was looking for. "Mom! Nathan isn't here!" she exclaimed tugging on her mother's skirt. Mrs. Reinhart got startled and started looking for him with his husband and some other people. Annelise suddenly remembered that he had a habit of going to the forest on the outskirts of the city. It wasn't very far from there so she ran off to find him she searched and searched until she found a clearing where the person who she was looking for, but the happiness was short lived. A large beam that was tearing through the fabric of space was speeding towards her. Nathan yelled "WATCH OUT!" As he lunged for her, pushing her out of the way. Annelise was knocked out of the beam's path and hit herself on the head. As her vision blurred, she saw Nathan didn't have enough time to get away. Just before it struck a giant shadow zoomed towards him. Then a resounding BANG!_

_Then darkness…_

The memory became vivid and her vision vague with tears. Now her only thought was _"How did I forget this? And what does this have to do with this egg?"_

**End Chapter 2**

* * *

Things are starting to get interesting now, aren't they?

TTFN ;)


End file.
